Dying like a shooting star
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: *respuesta a Big Bad Wolf* No hay nada romántico sobre las estrellas fugaces, Kyle lo sabe de zozobra *dedicado a JigokuTsuki 'TsukI-chan*


_Hola, ¿qué tal?, soy A y me gusta torturar personajes ficticios que amo. Esa es oficialmente la introducción mas extraña que he escrito en un fic, pero es que es mas que la verdad. Este es el "ultimo" one shot de ésta trilogía extraña que cree por accidente; se podría decir que es la respuesta al fic anterior "Big Bad Wolf", pero la verdad es que, mientras que "Dialelo" y "B.B.W." siguen una misma línea, éste one shot se empieza a dividir; mas que nada porque salió un cuarto personaje que no tenía planeado al principio integrar, pero que de todas maneras se terminó incluyendo, así que ahora tendremos dosis de Tweek junto con Kyle, yay! En mi mente ambos son buenos amigos, ok?_

_Este one shot se inspiró en mis dos canciones favoritas de Marina and the diamonds, cuyo álbum escuche un indeterminable número de veces durante mis exámenes, es angst y hurt y todo lo dramático de la vida porque se me ocurrió literalmente durante el examen mas complejo para mi (fue tan largo de preparación que literalmente, hubo un día que permanecí 36 horas despierta, no tengo que decirles lo exahusta que termine, este fic pudo ver la luz antes si no hubiese estado tan cansada como para escribir) así que culpen a todos esos factores por éste escrito tan malo._

_También va dedicado a "JigokuTsuki 'TsukI-chan", quien me ha escrito muy lindos comentarios en "Dialelo" y "Big Bad Wolf" y creo que merecía una dedicación en la ultima parte, aun cuando ésta sea fea y de cero calidad, espero te guste y no me odies por escribir alto tan cruel y feo. __Aunque en realidad, no es ultima, va a haber un fic "bonus extra", porque insisto, Tweek se integró, y ahora no estaré contenta si no escribo sus motivos y razones. Habrá mas rant explicando esto al final_

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central, Marina and the diamonds es propiedad de su disquera.

* * *

_Soundtrack sugerido: Teen Idle y/o Valley of the dolls –Marina and the diamonds._

* * *

**_Dying like a shooting star_**

**_Thetalentlesswriter_**

* * *

_El que muriera no prueba que hubiese vivido_

_Stanislaw Jerzy Lec_

* * *

No hay nada romántico sobre las estrellas fugaces, él lo sabe, él entiende el concepto tras aquel fenómeno, los científicos de sus libros le han enseñado que no hay nada sobrenatural tras aquellos esporádicos puntos de luz; y no logra comprender el porque la gente alega que puede pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz y éste se volverá realidad.

Las estrellas fugaces son en realidad meteoros, un pequeño pedazo de roca espacial que tiene la mala suerte de estar demasiado cerca del planeta tierra y ser atraída por su campo magnético; la velocidad con la que viaja logra que se encienda al cruzar el cielo, el calor la prende en llamas, dejando una pequeña estela tras de si, disminuyendo su tamaño, arden en su propio fuego hasta que al final, desaparece; los meteoros de mayor tamaño tienen un peor destino, chocan con la tierra y lo único que queda es un pequeño pedacito de piedra que es olvidado, quedando en medio de la nada.

Una manera horrible de morir si se lo preguntan.

Las estrellas fugaces no deberían ser un símbolo de esperanza y fe cuando en realidad son cuerpos fallecientes; apostar en ellas tus mas grandes deseos es tan inútil como apostar por un caballo que sabes de antemano perderá la carrera.

Aun así, nada de lo que diga hará que la gente deje su tonta creencia sobre las estrellas fugaces, aun si les explicase la verdad de los meteoros, ellos seguirán pidiendo deseos a esos bellos luceros que surcan el cielo; y Kyle cree va a sufrir un aneurisma, porque las chicas no dejan de hablar sobre la siguiente lluvia de estrellas que, "afortunadamente" será en la noche.

"_Tan romántico" "Tan lindo" "Blah blah blah"_

Parece que todas las féminas de su clase se han puesto de acuerdo para solo hablar de un tópico, discuten una y otra vez sobre sus planes de la infame "noche mágica" como si no existiese otra cosa de la cual platicar: unas irán con sus amigas y desearan que un chico del equipo de futbol sea su novio, otras mas afortunadas irán con sus parejas, quienes seguro no desearán "casarse" ni "estar con ellas toda la vida", seguro pedirán por acostarse con ellas, algo que no les costará mucho trabajo si juegan sus cartas bien.

Kyle odia a sus compañeros, odia su banalidad, su habilidad para incitar el drama, sus hormonas errantes, su falta de visión, sus prejuicios tontos. Los odia, los odia, los odia; y sin embargo, no hay un día que no se sienta envidioso de no poder ser ellos, él también quiere ser banal, quiere gritar por una estupidez en medio del pasillo y que la gente hable de ello por días, quiere no agobiarse por sacar un nueve en lugar de un diez, quiere acostarse con una chica guapa y no tener remordimientos al día siguiente por dejarla sin una explicación.

Quiere ser joven, tonto e irresponsable; lo anhela porque nunca ha podido serlo.

Supone que es porque es "Kyle Broflovski", y un Broflovski se gradúa con honores, con el mejor promedio de su clase y un historial impecable, un Broflovski no se embriaga, no pierde su tiempo en nimiedades y no piensa en otra cosa que no sea un futuro cercano como estudiante modelo de una "Ivy". Al menos es en lo que insiste su madre cuando entra a su cuarto y se lleva su x box, su televisor, los libros que no son estrictamente educativos, su teléfono celular por las tardes.

No importa cuanto insista Kyle en que está siguiendo los parámetros que su apellido conlleva, su madre siempre encuentra un "pero" y se lleva otra cosa que alguna vez llamó suya.

-¿Quieres ver la lluvia de estrellas ésta noche?- pregunta Stanley Marsh, la manera en que le habla hace que los vellos de su nuca se ericen, es desagradable, y Kyle no entiende el porque su cuerpo reacciona de la manera en que lo hace cuando está cerca de Stanley; sabe que debería alegrarse de estar junto a su mejor amigo, y sin embargo cada célula parece rogarle que huya mientras su cerebro segrega adrenalina.

-No, no puedo; además no entiendo porque me preguntas, Wendy no ha parado de recordarte que tú y ella irán a verlas juntos- el azabache entre cierra los ojos, está enojado, o al menos parece que intenta reprimir un coraje.

-Sabes que siempre puedo cancelar con Wendy si tu me lo pides, ¿Exactamente porque no puedes?-

-En cuatro días debo enviar mi aplicación a Stanford, uno de los requisitos es un ensayo del porque quiero ingresar, y no he escrito ni una sola palabra-

-¿No hiciste eso la semana pasada?-

-La aplicación era para Harvard, no Stanford-

-Hazlo mañana-

-Mi madre probablemente no me deje salir; la conoces-

-Puedo convencerla- y puede hacerlo, Kyle sabe que puede, Stan siempre se las ingenia para conseguir lo que quiere, doblegar la voluntad de Sheila Broflovski es tan fácil para él como lo es hacer un touchdown para el equipo escolar.

-Aun así, prefiero no ir, va a estar lleno de niños ruidosos y adolescentes; es demasiada gente para un evento tan lúgubre-

-Siempre tan optimista- bromea Stan, Kyle refunfuña; Stanley es un romántico en el sentido incorrecto de la palabra, y cree como todos sus compañeros que no hay nada deprimente en ver rocas incinerarse frente a sus ojos.

-Además, no creo que debas cancelar tus planes con Wendy tan seguido, es tu novia, los novios tienen citas; honestamente, no recuerdo la ultima vez que fuiste a una cita con ella-

-Eso no importa, Ky, ella comprende que prefiero estar contigo-

-Pues no deberías- responde el pelirrojo, reprimiéndose mentalmente mientras ruega que Stan no se enfade por su respuesta y cambie de maldito tema.

-Y tú no deberías preocuparte por mi noviazgo con Wendy, como dije, ella no importa, tú sí importas-

Kyle no sabe como reaccionar, ambos han caminado un largo trayecto de su última clase hasta el estacionamiento escolar, la camioneta de Stan se encuentra junto a su viejo Chevy gris.

-No lo dices en serio- murmura el pelirrojo, y sabe que lo que ha dicho es falso, sabe que a Stan realmente no le importa Wendy; no puede evitar el retortijón en su estómago cuando Stan le toma del brazo y le mira directo a los ojos, hay algo tras aquel azul oscuro que le aterra.

-Mírame– pide Marsh, su mano derecha acaricia su mejilla, se petrifica mientras Stan acerca su frente hasta chocar con la de propia –Te prohíbo que te preocupes en Wendy y lo que hago con ella, ¿Entendiste?- el pelirrojo asiente, suspira de alivio cuando al fin Stan retrocede, se despide silenciosamente y sube a su auto, sus manos sudan mientras busca la llave para encender el motor.

Asustado, mueve la palanca y pisa los pedales, ojos verdes siempre viendo al frente, concentra todas sus energías en recuperar un ritmo de respiración normal, en no rebasar el límite de velocidad establecido, en las luces parpadeantes de los semáforos, en cualquier cosa que no sea Stan, aunque no puede evitarlo del todo; sabe que lo que Stanley dijo está mal, sabe que un mejor amigo normal no es tan posesivo ni tan descarado, y sabe que necesita poner un alto a esos comentarios que le asustan.

Pero Kyle se obliga a no profundizar en ello, Kyle ya tiene mucho en que pensar, Kyle tiene tanto en su mente que muchas veces no puede dormir, echar un nuevo problema a ese mar de ansiedades que lo asfixia es un lujo que no se permite.

Llegar a casa no representa ningún consuelo, su hogar es frío tanto en el exterior como en el interior, las paredes del inmueble son de un brillante blanco, el jardín ha sido remplazado por piedras y cemento, los muebles de la sala son simples, claros e incómodos, y el olor a cloro parece haberse impregnado en cada centímetro cuadrado del lugar, todo es impersonal, exacto, pulcro; Kyle ansía el día en que al fin viva solo y pueda pintar las paredes de su nuevo hogar en colores estridentes y tener ropa tirada en el piso.

No hay nadie en casa, lo cual no le sorprende, todos están ocupados la mayor parte del día; normalmente él es el primero en llegar, poco a poco la casa se puebla, sin se ignoran con facilidad, no hablan sino hasta la cena, tocan temas efímeros, y se van a dormir sin intercambiar muchas palabras.

Es rutina, y es jodidamente aburrida.

Toma un bocadillo de la cocina y sube a su habitación, el verde le rodea, se encuentra en las paredes, en las sábanas de la cama, un lugar creado especialmente para él, para hacerle sentir cómodo; eso no significa que deje de ser una jaula.

Mordisquea la barrita de cereal mientras que con su mano derecha sostiene su lápiz, la hoja en blanco frente a él luce amenazadora; sabe que es lo que necesita escribir, ha enviado ya 4 ensayos que tratan de lo mismo: sus excelentes notas, su interés por el estudio, sus logros extracurriculares, lo mucho que se identifica con la filosofía de la escuela.

Palabras falsas, aduladoras, Kyle realmente no se cree mas de la mitad de lo que escribe, y no le cabe en la cabeza que una tercera persona piense que lo que está impreso en el papel que es verdad.

Si quisiese ser honesto, probablemente escribiría sobre lo mucho que se angustió, sobre las noches sin dormir, sobre las burlas en los pasillos y los golpees que Stan propinó a aquellos que lo hicieron en su presencia; también escribiría sobre la exigencia de su madre, el poco interés por parte de Gerald, la creciente preocupación de Ike. Escribiría sobre el creciente miedo que siente por Stan, la inexplicable pena que tiene por Wendy, y como, en realidad, no le interesa entrar a esa universidad porque es cara, privada y de renombre, la institución no importa realmente, lo importante es que esté lo mas alejada de Colorado posible.

Pero la verdad no va a conseguirle el puesto ni la beca, así que la omite.

Intenta una vez, escribe su nombre, su edad, su escuela, cita a algún científico importante sobre lo valioso que es la educación universitaria, anota algunas ideas que parecen buenas en su momento, para luego toma el papel con sus manos, comprimirlo y tirarle a la basura; empieza de nuevo, intercambia palabras por sus sinónimos, junta todas las oraciones con la esperanza de crear un párrafo decente, pero al leerlo una vez mas se enoja y hace lo mismo que con la hoja anterior.

Dos intentos, cinco intentos, diez intentos, pasan dos horas y no tiene nada, la hoja sigue en blanco y Kyle tiene jaqueca, sabe que no importa cuanto trate, por hoy, nada que pudiese ser utilizado para su ensayo saldrá de su cabeza. Piensa en llamar a Kenneth y pedirle que lo llevé a aquel bar que le gusta tanto, pero inundarse en alcohol barato hasta vomitar no es algo que se le antoje.

No quiere un sabor amargo en sus papilas gustativas ni bocinas a todo volumen, o gente avanzado torpemente en un pequeño espacio; lo que necesita es paz, silencio e inconsciencia, y solo una persona en el pueblo se la puede otorgar.

Toma dinero de uno de sus cajones y redacta una excusa para sus padres, la cual deja sobre la mesa del comedor, apaga su teléfono móvil, toma sus llaves y huye de su prisión.

Atardece en el pueblo, el cielo se degrada de un fuerte rojizo a azul oscuro, y el sol se refleja tímidamente entre las montañas; las calles de South Park están llenas, todos los autos en dirección a Stark's Pond, el sonido de las bocinas siendo tocadas múltiples veces solo aumentan el dolor de cabeza del judío.

Para rápidamente en una tienda comercial, toma el mas reciente número de National Geographic y paga sin decir si quiera gracias, se va de ahí tan rápido como llegó.

Estaciona su auto frente a aquella casa de colores cálidos, el sol al fin desaparece, las luces del porche están encendidas; activa la alarma de seguridad, y con la revista en mano camina hasta la puerta; toca el timbre tres veces hasta ser recibido por enormes ojos café.

-Tweek- musita el nombre como si fuese una plegaría, el pequeño rubio le mira extrañado -¿Cómo has estado?- no recibe respuesta alguna, no la espera, hace ya meses que Tweek Tweak no dice palabra alguna, nadie está seguro porque, y aunque Kyle pregunte, sabe que recibirá solo una mirada de profundo resentimiento como respuesta.

El rubio suspira cuando nota la revista en los brazos del judío, Kyle sabe que debería sentirse apenado por su conducta, pero mas bien siente alivio, está tan cerca de lo que quiere que no le importa las miradas inquisitivas ni los soplos audibles, Tweak puede juzgarle cuanto guste, a él no le importa, simplemente se la entrega como gesto de paz.

Tweek hace una seña con su mano mientras abre la puerta por completo, y Kyle entra antes de que el joven cambie de parecer; el olor a café y cosas dulces de inmediato golpean sus fosas nasales, la calefacción está encendida, el interior es acogedor, con muebles rústicos que no combinan y pinturas colgadas por todas partes.

Ambos suben las escaleras de la casa, Kyle observa con atención el atuendo de su anfitrión: el pantalón de pijama a cuadros color gris, la enorme playera de un campamento de verano, las calcetas disparejas; su madre antes lo mataría que verle vestido de tal manera.

El cuarto del rubio es una mezcla entre una obra de arte y un basurero, el colchón está en el piso, sobre él las sábanas están distendidas, no hay ni un escritorio ni sillas, todo está apilado sobre el piso, tijeras mezcladas con crayolas y pinceles, libros apilados en la esquina sin importar su tamaño, su laptop esta en otro punto de la habitación, tocando música que solo ha escuchado en esa habitación.

Los muros están adornados por múltiples cosas, una pared tiene recortes de periódico, otra es un collage gigante de imágenes de aves y criaturas marinas, en la pared del armario se ven garabatos y frases escritas al azar; la pared frente a la cama es sin embargo la que siempre ha llamado la atención de Kyle: Tweek ha decidido pintar un rostro en ella, desde que las visitas a su casa iniciaron, le ha visto trabajar en aquel proyecto, avanza lentamente y pinta de blanco los errores para volver a comenzar; el pelirrojo no está seguro de quien se trata el retrato, cree haber visto ese rostro algo, pero el nombre escapa de su memoria.

-Haz avanzado- observa, Tweek no le hace caso, toma unas tijeras del piso y se sienta en la cama, ojeando la revista que Kyle le ha comprado.

El pelirrojo se quita su chaqueta y sus zapatos, acomoda las sabanas abultadas sobre él para entrar en calor, la combinación del aroma a caramelo, la música y el sonido de páginas siendo recortadas es lo mas cercano a lo que Kyle está de una catarsis, hacía tiempo que no visitaba a Tweek, y olvidaba lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo; en ese lugar que no le pertenece encuentra paz, no hay angustia, ni problemas, ni miedos, solo están Tweek y sus extrañas formas de expresión artística, Tweek y el rostro misterioso que no puede terminar.

-Gracias Tweek, por dejarme pasar la noche- el rubio no lo mira, termina de definir el contorno de dos cisnes -también te agradezco por las otras veces que me has dejado quedarme aquí, aun cuando no nos conocemos mucho- nada, ni un monosílabo, Kyle deja de intentarlo y mira por la ventana, las estrellas han aparecido, sabe que en cuestión de minutos aparecerán las desafortunadas estrellas fugaces.

Puede imaginarse a la gente en Stark's Pond, hablando en voz alta mientras beben cerveza alrededor de una fogata, levantando sus miradas al cielo para no perderse el espectáculo, quemando bombones y salchichas mientras los niños corretean contentamente en la orilla del lago; ve a las chicas de su clase reprimiendo sin éxito sus chillidos de emoción, y a las parejas en pleno acto sexual en los asientos traseros del auto.

Visualiza a Stan y a Wendy, ambos acostados en el pasto, vista en el firmamento mientras un silencio incómodo les rodea, Wendy intentará entablar una conversación y Stan no le hará mucho caso, probablemente mire el reloj de su móvil constantemente mientras debate si debe irse o no; y se siente mal por ambos, pues lo que sea que tuvieron al principio de su relación, murió hace mucho tiempo, tal vez ni si quiera existió.

Todo tren de pensamiento cesa cuando observa la primer estela de luz pasar frente a sus ojos, casi puede sentir el fuego quemándole, lo deshace lentamente hasta que solo es polvo.

Tal vez él sea una estrella fugaz, tal vez por eso las odia tanto como las compadece, quizá él también se está incendiando, consumiéndose entre la agonía y las expectativas, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de convertirse en partículas microscópicas, o peor, tal vez quede varado en un lugar que no conoce, triste, solo y olvidado, esperando que algo lo termine de matar.

Él tiembla mientras sufre su Epifanía; los meteoros siguen pasando, deja de ser uno para pasar a ser 10, perecen en cuestión de segundos. Y Kyle no puede salvarlas, Kyle no puede salvarse a si mismo, Kyle arde con ellas, un momento de brillo, luego no queda nada, muere como lo hace una estrella fugaz.

Una mano le sacude con dulzura, y no es hasta a ese instante que se da cuenta que ha comenzado a llorar; Tweek le sonríe torpemente, en su mano izquierda tiene una botella de agua, en la derecha sostiene dos pastillas para dormir: los dos motivos por los que Kyle ha evitado al rubio por semanas y porque esa noche ha decidido restablecer contacto.

Kyle las toma sin chistar, coloca sobre su lengua las dos tabletas, y con ayuda del agua las ingiere; recuesta su cabeza en la almohada del rubio, esperando impacientemente el momento que aquellos químicos al fin hagan su trabajo y se lo lleven de ahí: las pastillas no le dan ni sueños ni pesadillas, mas bien le proveen de una negrura infinita en la que nada existe.

No hay universidad, ni Sheila Broflovski, ni notas perfectas, ni Stanley Marsh.

Los dedos de Tweek se enredan entre sus rizos, es sistemático, cariñoso y fraternal, Broflovski al fin se las arregla para dejar de lloriquear.

-Duerme conmigo- pide el judío, ojos café le miran asustados -tengo miedo, Tweek, muchísimo, todo se ha ido al carajo y no se como arreglarlo, y no quiero estar solo ésta noche. Solo, métete en la cama y déjame abrazarte ¿sí? necesito la compañía, no planeo aprovecharme, lo juro-

El rubio asiente, se levanta y saca del bolsillo de su pantalón el pequeño tubo naranja con su prescripción, saca tres tabletas mas y las traga en seco, apaga su computador y las luces de la habitación, la luna y las estrellas son la unica iluminación que queda.

El pelirrojo puede percibir tenuemente los movimientos de Tweek, es mas fácil sentirlos, el calor que emana de su cuerpo cuando al fin se enreda entre las sábanas y Kyle lo envuelve entre sus brazos, el olor a café de su cabello, su respiración calmada; el consuelo le inunda cuando Tweek responde el abrazo, moviendo sus manos en la espalda de Broflovski como una madre consolando a un niño pequeño.

Los efectos de las pastillas comienzan a activarse, sus párpados se sienten pesado y su cuerpo se adormece con lentitud, bosteza audiblemente y se aferra mas al cuerpo esbelto de Tweek.

-Yo también quisiera no hablar, Tweek- murmura -quisiera solo, tener que dejar de hablar ¿entiendes? Tal vez así me ignoren y me dejen en paz- las manos siguen pasando sobre su espalda, sus ojos se cierran por completo y al fin la inconsciencia le consume.

Las estrellas fugaces siguen pasando por el cielo nocturno, se queman y desaparecen, pero al menos Kyle ya no tiene que verlas, Kyle descansa al fin, Kyle se preocupará en su muerte lenta mañana, cuando tenga que brillar de nuevo.

* * *

_¿Me odian demasiado? No los culpo, yo también me odio; pero bueno, finito, se acabó la trilogía; pensé en dejares adivinar a quien está pintando Tweek, pero si no se los advierto siento que sería cruel, y ya he sido demasiado mala. _

_Así que les diré de una vez quien es el chico del retrato; pero antes, aclararé algo damas y caballeros: NO ES CRAIG, repito, no. es. Craig. y estoy casi segura que muchos pensaron que era Craig, pero no, el señor Guinea Pig no hará aparición en estos raros one shots, así que el capítulo extra será un Tweemas, y hablaré un poco del bullying; espero postearlo pronto porque tengo 3 semanas de vacaciones y pretendo dedicarme al fin a todos los long shots que vengo prometiendo desde el año pasado y no avanzan._

_Nos leemos pronto, despotriquen contra mí en la sección de comentarios._

_xoxo_

_A _


End file.
